His Master, Overbearing
by YetAnotherJanewayFan
Summary: A series of drabbles centered around Sebastian and Ciel... Warning inside... Enjoy! Might be slightly AU!


**Warning: Has some sexual references…**

**His Master, Overbearing**

* * *

><p>#1- <strong>Tea<strong>

Ciel Phantomhive sat in his study. He was working all day and he decided that he deserved a break. He strummed his fingers on the desk for all but half a second before he huffed rather impatiently…

"Sebastian."

Sebastian appeared moments later with his ever present smirk.

"…Tea now."

Sebastian stared at the boy for half a second before replying…

"Young Master, tea shall ruin your dinner.

Ciel glared at him.

"That was an order, Sebastian, "he said cockily.

* * *

><p>#2- <strong>Trust<strong>

"Of course I trust him," Ciel stated a bit arrogantly, "He has to follow every order I give him after all.

Sebastian frowned at his gloating master but said nothing to contradict his words. He'd have to teach his master not to boast later.

* * *

><p>#3- <strong>Pride<strong>

Even though Elizabeth broke his ring, his ego wouldn't let him show how torn up it made him feel to be without it. That is why when Sebastian produced his ring, seemingly out of the blue, he let his pride crumble to nothing but bits.

* * *

><p>#4- <strong>Child<strong>

"…Such a child."

Ciel turned to Sebastian with a deep frown.

"A child you say? I haven't been a child for years; or do you need another demonstration?"

Ciel sauntered over to Sebastian saucily and planted a heated kiss to Sebastian's lips.

* * *

><p>#5- <strong>Blue<strong>

Lizzy always liked him in blue; to bad Sebastian liked him in just the pale skin of his body.

* * *

><p>#6- <strong>Kidnapped<strong>

To Ciel, being kidnapped was just a game. He tried his best to ignore the filthy hands of Azzuro Vanel as he examined his body for damage. It seemed that Azzuro liked what he felt and Ciel hissed.

"Alright, that's enough."

Azzuro looked at him with a mocking grin.

"You are in no position to be making demands, guard dog. You are to be…

"Sebastian, come get me now."

The room grew chilled and Azzuro looked around like he saw a ghost. Ciel out right laughed at him; an evil cackle that all but died in his throat. Soon another more menacing laugh echoed off the walls in the room and Ciel looked to Azzuro with a please smirk on his face.

"Unfortunately for you, this game is over. He said and Azzuro screamed in fright at the shadow of a man who seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

* * *

><p>#7- <strong>Cocky<strong>

As Prince Soma's chest piece clattered to the floor Ciel couldn't help the evil smile that he developed at the look Soma was giving him.

"Checkmate," he said cockily and smirked all the more when it looked as if Soma was going to cry.

* * *

><p>#8- <strong>Envy<strong>

'til this day, Ciel would swear that he did not feel any sort of emotion when he saw that little boy turn to his mother and ask for that rabbit toy from Funtom. Sebastian saw the emotion behind his eyes, though, and if he could guess that emotion may have been similar to Envy; or maybe it was just pure jealousy.

* * *

><p>#9- <strong>Hopeless<strong>

There was only one time in Ciel's life in which he actually felt that nothing in the world could save him. He found out later on that with a certain demon by his side, nothing was hopeless.

* * *

><p>#10- <strong>Feelings<strong>

Ciel knew that what he felt for the demon was nothing short of love, but could he tell the demon how he felt when he was sure there would be no mutual attraction?

* * *

><p>#11- <strong>Attraction<strong>

Ciel knew that it was wrong for him to be attracted to a male but just couldn't help it. He loved him and he felt attracted to him. Now that didn't mean that Ciel would pour his heart out to the heartless demon, but still…

* * *

><p>#12- <strong>Host<strong>

Ciel knew to be a proper host he had to steer his thoughts away from the butler, whom he currently exhausted in the bed room earlier that day. It was no easy feat to tire out a demon, and Ciel, himself would have gladly stayed curled up beside his naked and exhausted butler but he had to play host. Ciel looked around at all his guests and made a silent decision to screw being a host and bounded back up the stairs. The servants would entertain the guests. He wanted to push the demon to his limits.

* * *

><p>#13- <strong>Evidence<strong>

As the queen's guard dog he had a reputation to uphold. He hated the fact that he had to be one step ahead of Scotland yard but he when they found something they over looked, a vital piece of evidence if you will. Sir Randall would prefer to call Ciel a name that would be most inappropriate for a man of his society, though, I expect, Ciel would laugh heartedly at that.

* * *

><p>#14- <strong>Arrogance<strong>

"No, he's the most adorable boy," Ciel just smiled cockily at Sebastian from Elizabeth praise. Sebastian arched an eyebrow and cringed in defeat. This would definitely fuel Ciel's ego and add to the boy's already protruding arrogance.

* * *

><p>#15- <strong>Berry<strong>

Ciel hates boysenberries but when Sebastian fed it to him like this, which consisted of biting the berry and sharing it with him by means of a kiss, he could learn to love them.

* * *

><p>#16- <strong>Ignorance<strong>

Sebastian loved Ciel's obliviousness as he trailed a kiss down the younger male's chest. He couldn't help but tease Ciel as he sucked on the boy's erect member like freshly made lollipops. He loved the way Ciel hips jerked in pleasure and the quiet sounds that left the boys mouth. He decided a split second later that he liked it better when Ciel was loud. He tightened his jaw and suckled harder on the boy's member.

"…Ah, Sebastian!"

And said man smirked in triumph.

* * *

><p>#17- <strong>Sebastian<strong>

"So what is your name? I can't very well call you demon for the rest of our time together."

"You are my master; you shall have the honor of naming me. So, master what shall it be?"

Ciel seemed to think for a moment until an image of a brown dog trotted to him joyfully, tongue sticking out his mouth and drool rolling down the sides of his mouth, came to him. A fond smile curled on Ciel's lips and he stated proudly.

"Sebastian. Your name, from now until the contract ends, will be Sebastian."

* * *

><p>#18- <strong>Audience<strong>

Ciel stared at the crowd of people gathered to watch Sebastian's performance. He had to tell the damn demon to put on a good show. He watched, irritated, as Sebastian made a dish with the speed that rivaled Agni's and sighed. This had not been what he meant by 'show'.

* * *

><p>#19- <strong>Tedious<strong>

Sebastian didn't know why but tedious seemed to be Ciel's favorite word. As if on cue, Ciel let out a frustrated sigh and pushed his paper work to the side.

"This task is tedious, Sebastian," he said with a huff and Sebastian chuckled causing the boy to look at him as if had lost his mind.

* * *

><p>#20- <strong>Ring<strong>

Sebastian knew how much that blue ring meant to Ciel and that was the whole reason why he went to so much trouble to repair it. And the look on Ciel's face was worth the trouble.

* * *

><p>#21- <strong>Red<strong>

That color was everywhere. It was clinging to the cloths of his aunts butler, it was pouring from his aunts lifeless body. Blood mixed with rain. A cry above his head made him look up and he saw another flash of red before his butler landed swiftly beside him. That dreaded color was also attached to his cloths and Ciel looked sadly away from him back to the lifeless body in front of him. He was saddened by the sight but couldn't bring himself to move away from his aunt.

"I'm sorry, Sir, I seem to have misjudged the distance."

"Its fine," Ciel said hollowly.

* * *

><p>#22- <strong>Irresistible <strong>

Ciel licked his lips hungrily. He couldn't bring himself to look away from his butler. The way Sebastian took off his gloves, dragging it off with his teeth made his look so with his teeth made him look so delectable; scrumptious, irresistible.

* * *

><p>#23- <strong>Dream<strong>

All those horrible people, the ones who humiliated him, the ones who marked him, turned him to a hand being, marked him with a slaves mark, he would not forget even in unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>#24- <strong>Fever<strong>

In all of my years as a butler, I have never seen my master's fever get so high. He is writhing around on the bed and moaning in misery. I'd feel bad for him, if it wasn't for my amusement.

"S-Sebastian…"

Ah, my mirth is over.

* * *

><p>#25- <strong>Idiot<strong>

"Really, trying to kill me before I awakened as a demon, Sebastian? You're an idiot…

* * *

><p>#26- <strong>Violin<strong>

Everywhere Sebastian touches is like electric. His strokes cause a new sound to come out of the boy's mouth, like the chords of a violin string. What a beautiful sight it is.

* * *

><p>#27- <strong>Guard dog<strong>

That is what they called him. How he hated that name. It was just like saying that he was the queen's puppy, waging his tail and following orders. A sweat drop formed on the back of his head. When he actually thought about it; that tittle fit him perfectly.

Sebastian, on the other hand, couldn't stand when his master was referred to as such. He'd have much rather had a cat like reference, after all he did act more like a cat than a dog, and Sebastian smirked secretly at his cat-like master.

* * *

><p>#28- <strong>Leave<strong>

Ciel stared sadly in the mirror. He watched as his eyes flickered from deep aqua to cherry red. He knew deep down that he couldn't stay at the manor where he spent hid thirteen years. He knew that he couldn't spend his life on the mortal pane when he, himself, was no longer mortal. He knew that even if he was saddened by this discovery, he would never show a single emotion, deep in his heart he knew he had to leave, but that wasn't something he willingly wanted to do, though he held his head up high and followed his black butler to the bedroom. It was time to get ready.

* * *

><p>#29- <strong>Hot<strong>

He couldn't remember a time when he was hotter. This had to be the hottest place in the world. He was increasingly hot. He started to slowly strip. Hat, coat, dress shirt, bare chested: Pants… and his butler smirked…

"My lord, I think we should go back."

"Why is that?"

"We are only in the dimension between the human world and the hell. You are already practically naked and we have not yet reached hell. It will get much hotter, I assure you, and I don't think that the demon lord would appreciate your first appearance to him in your birthday suite, my lord.

Ciel frowned, scoffing lightly and turning away from Sebastian so that the ladder wouldn't see the sight of his tinted cheeks.

"… or maybe he would," Ciel said lowly and confidently.

Sebastian chuckled and onward they went.

* * *

><p>#30- <strong>Adventure<strong>

Ciel thought that he had abandoned the title 'Guard Dog' when he 'died'; but upon meeting the lord of hell he realized that he would be a guard dog for eternity, especially in his new adventure with his demon butler.

* * *

><p>#31- <strong>Breathe<strong>

Sebastian remembered Ciel's very first asthma attack. He had panicked causing the young child to stop breathing. If it hadn't been for MeiRin and Bard; his master would have died that day. At the time he had been grateful, now he wished he had died then. At least then he never would have been this monstrosity he'd have to serve for all eternity.

* * *

><p>#32- <strong>Aqua<strong>

The sky, the deep color of the Mediterranean Sea, the color that Elizabeth adored on him, one that Sebastian only now considered looked good on him. (Better than the grey he always wore.)The most precious thing to Sebastian: Ciel's eyes, the window to the boy's soul. As Sebastian lay on the cold cement of the underground cavern all he could think of was how much he missed his spitfire young master.

* * *

><p>#33- <strong>Silence<strong>

Quiet; it was so quiet. When he was human, Ciel wanted nothing but quite. Now, he missed the life of his manor; the crashing of dishes as they hit the marble floor, courtesy of MeiRin; The roar of the flamethrower as the 'chef' Bard, tried to prepare his master's evening meal; the sound of the domestic demon dog, Pluto, as he helped the cheerful, yet reckless, gardener, Finny, tear shreds of the garden and the "Ho, ho ho-ing", of the nearly useless Stewart, Tanaka, as he sipped his tea. He missed the useless babble of Lau, the Chinese nobleman with his strong contact in the underworld, as he stroked his 'sister', in places that shouldn't be stroked. He missed the undertaker, with his unruly addiction to jokes. To his dismay, he even missed Elizabeth, the one who gave him headaches on more than one occasion; and Grell, the man (woman) who murdered his aunt in cold blood. More importantly, he missed his certain red eyed butler. He missed his voice, his chuckle of mirth, (always at Ciel's expense of course), and he missed his devilish grin. This silence, Ciel concluded, was deafening.

* * *

><p>#34- <strong>Unfaithful<strong>

Everything we have was a lie. He left me because of what I have become. He used to love me, or rather he used to love my soul, but he doesn't want to be near me when I am like this, he hates me, and I can't blame him. I hate me too. I hate what I have become, but there isn't anything I can do about it. So, I watch him leave through the pane of the window, because surely he'd be faithful to his decision, rather than being trapped in this… Void, with me.

* * *

><p>#35- <strong>Lost<strong>

Without him, I'm a wondering soul. (Not that I have one.) I exist because of him, but I cannot stand to be around him. I love him, yes, but his presence annoys me. I can still smell his soul; even though a demon should not possess one. I long for the mouthwatering soul that I spent two years nourishing, and I cannot even have a bite. I cannot make a contract with anyone else because I am bound to him for eternity. I shall starve without his help, in yet I cannot stand to be near him. Without him I am lost.

* * *

><p>#36- <strong>Punishment<strong>

This was his punishment, he supposed, for making a contract with a demon, selling his soul, and for killing all those none the innocent people without even a breath of regard they may have had to their own lives. His gaze upon the mirror locked with deep crimson; a slight scowl appeared on his face. Yes, this was indeed his punishment.

* * *

><p>#37- <strong>Cold<strong>

Compared to hell, life on earth was cold. Even the heated days were cold upon his skin. It reminded him of the day he introduced himself to the lord of hell. He and Sebastian came through the portal; Ciel had long since abandoned his last shred of clothing, to stand right in front of the lord himself, sporting a fresh hard on. The demon lord took one look at Ciel and his underdeveloped length and burst into hysterics.

"Were you that excited to see me, fledgling?"

Sporting a cherry red blush, Ciel turned away, arrogantly. He would never admit to the demon lord that the thought of Sebastian's words in the tunnel made him excited and eager to find out what the demon lord would do. It made him even more excited to now that as Sebastian's mate; said demon would surely retaliate, even if it was against the lord of hell himself. Instead of voicing all of that though, Ciel stated arrogantly…

"…No, 'tis just cold in here."

The demon lord licked his hungry lips, studying the proud new fledgling in front of him. He got a good whiff of the soul still attached to the boy and rose cautiously from his seat. His eyes constantly flicked over to Sebastian, who wore an amused grin the whole time and the lord found himself wondering what Sebastian might do if he decided that he wanted to sample his mate. He could surely smell Sebastian on the boy and for that he knew they were mated but the poor lord of hell had no idea how tight the bond they had formed between themselves were and so he settled for a retort of…

"Then tell me, why is it that you have stripped of your close on your journey over here?"

If Ciel's blush could have gotten any reader it would have, though he would never admit that he was flushed from the smoldering look the demon gave him, the same look that once belong to his butler and the reason, his butler lacking in enthusiasm in more ways than one, they were here. For a moment, Ciel considered letting the demon lord feast on him. It surely had been awhile and he so wanted some relief from the current problem throbbing between his legs and he knew that the demon lord would make up for what Sebastian lacked. A split second after that he chastised himself for acting like a lusty teenager, choosing instead to not justify the lords statement with an answer and he toed the marble floor beneath his feet. His member twitched again at the flash of scarlet the demon lord flashed at him and he thought that maybe getting to see the reaction he'd get out of Sebastian at his actions wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

><p>#38- <strong>Out<strong>

He wanted out of hell. He couldn't stand the thought of being ruled by the lord of hell no longer.

"Sebastian, how do I get out of here?"

Sebastian, who was petting a cat the exact size as Pluto, when he was in his 'demonic dog form', started, looking up at his master quizzically.

"Do you wish to leave, My Lord?"

Ciel looked at him as if he had asked if he wanted to burn down his estate back on the human pane.

"Why else would I have asked?

And his answer earned a trade-mark smirk.

* * *

><p>#39- <strong>Cinnamon<strong>

Sebastian's eyes, the reminded Ciel of wet Cinnamon. They were that exact color, albeit a bit darker. They were rich cinnamon, wet with lust for the child's body, and desire for the soul he could never obtain. It made the boy shiver in pleasure when their eyes connected during their 'love' making, sending pure pleasure coursing through his veins, and making Sebastian wonder what exactly was going through the once-human child's mind.

* * *

><p>#40- <strong>Pain<strong>

Ciel hurt so much when Sebastian walked away. He tried to end his immortal life on every occasion he could but what mortal thing could kill an immortal? It also hurt when Sebastian came back, for he only did so because he wanted to break their contract and because he found a way to obtain the soul he desired. It left Ceil hollow and aching with the knowledge that Sebastian, too, wanted Ciel dead.

* * *

><p>#41- <strong>Pure<strong>

Untainted; greatly desired. Genuine; untouched: smoldering; delicious, the definition of Ciel's soul.

* * *

><p>#42- <strong>Torture<strong>

Ciel had been through so much. He had lost his parents on his birthday. On that same day he had been brought branded and enslaved. He had also been tortured and shamed; but it never felt such as this. Yes, Sebastian was torturing him, but with every stroke of his throbbing member; every flick of tongue across bare nipple an chest; the slow torturous rhythm Sebastian set as he thrust in and out of the wanton demons body. Every nip, every scratch; every moan of Ciel's name; sent more and more pleasure coursing through his veins and heightening his senses until he exploded painfully in a flurry of white; screaming the amused demon's name in his wake.

* * *

><p>#43- <strong>Collaborate<strong>

Sebastian never thought he'd see the day when he worked with his enemy to save his master's soul. And of all the people he could have choose, it had to be a certain red head 'that would make goo-goo eyes and sexual comment towards him'; with or without his master's unconscious body in his arms.

* * *

><p>#44- <strong>Betrayal<strong>

He felt betrayed, hurt, and uncomfortable. He couldn't believe that Ciel went back on his word. The human, who was at the moment no longer human, found a way to do the impossible: enslave a demon.

"I never asked for this to happen. If I could give my soul to you I would."

Sebastian started at the creature lounging on the sofa beside him; humor replace with seriousness on his angelic face.

"Do you promise?"

Thinking nothing of it, Ciel stated with conviction…

"Yes."

…and Sebastian was gone, no trace that he was ever with him in the first place.

Ciel felt it now too: the betrayal: the hurt. He had yet to tell the demon to leave. He hadn't asked to be alone, in yet, here he was siting, on the couch alone with silent tears of pain rolling down his cheeks.

* * *

><p>#45- <strong>Relax<strong>

It was a year before Sebastian came back to Ciel's side. It was three more years before Ciel felt comfortable by his side again…

* * *

><p>#46- <strong>Regret<strong>

Sebastian regretted every minute of leaving. Every flinch of his master as he went to show his affection; every turn of his master's head as he place, nothing but, a chaste kiss to his master's lips, or tried to at least. For that three years it took for his master to get used to him; he regretted leaving. Now, three years later, as he was tied tightly to the bed posts by demonic string, which was really hard to break, staring at his master's evil smirk as he cracked the whip he held in his right hand onto the left, Sebastian wished, for a brief moment that he had never returned. Sebastian groaned in pleasure as the whip came down onto his person. He moaned when Ciel chuckled his amusement, and writhed when Ciel mounded him, bringing him immense pleasure while he rode him. Though: regret was not on his mind when he exploded in ecstasy, screaming Ciel's name for once.

* * *

><p>#47- <strong>Conflict<strong>

His conflict brought them together…

* * *

><p>#48- <strong>Revenge<strong>

Revenge strengthened there bond and made them want each other's company…

* * *

><p>#49- <strong>Checkmate<strong>

This would surely drive them apart and as soon as his master uttered that word…

"Checkmate," there happy time came to an end.

* * *

><p>#50- <strong>Fulfill<strong>

Though, neither got the ending they were expecting; each got what they deserved. Too bad it took them half a century to realize they belonged together. Though the contract was unfulfilled; they had each other. Sebastian had exactly what he wanted: Ciel, though the boy's soul was what he desired, and Ciel had exactly what he needed: Sebastian, though the fledgling was full of too much pride as to admit to such a thing. And so their peaceful time renewed for the rest of their eternity…

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p>Can you guys figure out what other orders you can read this while it sounds like a story? No? Well I hope you enjoyed the fic. (Snicker) until next time...<p>

**YetAnotherJanewayFan**

**P.S. - **Please Review. I would love to know your favorite ^_^


End file.
